ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2000–01 United States network television schedule
The 2000–01 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2000 to August 2001. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 1999-2000 season. New fall series are highlighted in bold. Note: The Sydney Olympics hindered the ability to start airing shows in a timely manner. Most television series began their seasons during the month of October. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported in: Brooks, Tim & Marsh, Earle (2007). The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network TV Shows (9th ed.). New York: Ballantine. . : Yellow indicates the programs in the top 10 for the season. : Cyan indicates the programs in the top 20 for the season. : Magenta indicates the programs in the top 30 for the season. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Note: On Fox, Schimmel supposed to air 8-8:30, but it was cancelled due to production problems. Thursday Note: On Fox, an untitled Michael Crichton project was supposed to air at midseason at 9-10, along with The Lone Gunmen at 8-9 but that Crichton project for Fox was scrapped. Friday NOTE: ABC aired the TV Show Dot Comedy on December 8, 2000 8:30pm ET. The show was cancelled after one episode aired. On Fox, Night Visions was supposed to air 8-9, but it was delayed to summer in a different timeslot. Saturday By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''America's Funniest Videos'' *''Dharma & Greg'' *''Making the Band'' *''Monday Night Football'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''Once And Again'' *''Primetime Thursday'' *''Spin City'' *''The ABC Monday Night Movie'' *''The Drew Carey Show'' *''The Norm Show'' *''The Practice'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' *''Two Guys and a Girl'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' New series: *''The Job'' *''My Wife and Kids'' *''Dot Comedy'' *''Gideon's Crossing'' *''The Trouble With Normal'' *''What About Joan'' *''The Geena Davis Show'' *''The Wayne Brady Show'' *''Madigan Men'' *''The Mole'' Not Returning from 1999–2000: *''Boy Meets World'' *''Clerks'' *''It's Like, You Know...'' *''Odd Man Out'' *''Oh, Grow Up'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (moved to The WB) *''Snoops'' *''Sports Night'' *''Talk to Me'' *''The Hughleys'' (moved to UPN) *''Then Came You'' *''Turning Point'' *''Wasteland'' *''Wonderland'' CBS Returning series: *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''60 Minutes II'' *''Becker'' *''Big Brother'' *''Candid Camera'' *''CBS Wednesday Movie'' *''CBS Sunday Movie'' *''City of Angels'' *''Diagnosis: Murder'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''Family Law'' *''JAG'' *''Judging Amy'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''Survivor'' *''The King of Queens'' *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' New series: *''Bette'' *''Big Apple'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''Kate Brasher'' *''Some of My Best Friends'' *''That's Life'' *''The District'' *''The Fugitive'' *''Welcome to New York'' *''Yes, Dear'' Not Returning from 1999–2000: *''Chicago Hope'' *''Cosby'' *''Early Edition'' *''Falcone'' *''Grapevine'' *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''Ladies Man'' *''Love & Money'' *''Now and Again'' *''Martial Law'' *''Winning Lines'' *''Work with Me'' Fox Returning series: *''Ally McBeal'' *''America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back'' *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' *''COPS'' *''Family Guy'' *''Futurama'' *''Guinness World Records Primetime'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''That '70s Show'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The X-Files'' *''Titus'' *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' New series: *''Boston Public'' *''Dark Angel'' *''FreakyLinks'' *''FOX Thursday Night Movie'' *''Grounded for Life'' *''Normal, Ohio'' *''Temptation Island'' *''The Lone Gunmen'' *''The $treet'' Not Returned from 1999–2000: *''Action'' *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' *''Get Real'' *''Greed'' *''Harsh Realm'' *''Party of Five'' *''Ryan Caulfield: Year One'' *''The World's Funniest!'' *''Time of Your Life'' (returned to TBS in 2006) NBC Returning series: *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' *''Cursed'' (remained The Weber Show) *''ER'' *''Daddio'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Frasier'' *''Friends'' *''Just Shoot Me!'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''NBC Sunday Night Movie'' *''Providence'' *''The West Wing'' *''Third Watch'' *''Will & Grace'' New series: *''DAG'' *''Deadline'' *''Ed'' *''Fear Factor'' *''First Years'' *''Kristin'' *''NBC Saturday Night Movie'' *''Spy TV'' *''The Downer Channel'' *''The Fighting Fitzgeralds'' *''The Michael Richards Show'' *''Three Sisters'' *''Titans'' *''Tucker'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' *''Weakest Link'' Not Returning from 1999–2000: *''Battery Park'' *''Cold Feet'' *''Freaks and Geeks'' *''God, the Devil and Bob'' (returned to Adult Swim in 2011) *''Jesse'' *''The Mike O'Malley Show'' *''M.Y.O.B.'' *''Profiler'' *''Stark Raving Mad'' *''Suddenly Susan'' *''The Pretender'' *''Twenty-One'' *''Veronica's Closet'' UPN Returning series: *''Moesha'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Seven Days'' *''The Hughleys'' (moved from ABC) *''The Parkers'' *''WWF SmackDown!'' New series: *''All Souls'' *''Girlfriends'' *''Freedom'' *''Level 9'' *''Special Unit 2'' Not Returning from 1999–2000: *''Blockbuster Video Shockwave Cinema'' *''Dilbert'' *''Grown Ups'' *''I Dare You: The Ultimate Challenge'' *''Malcolm & Eddie'' *''Secret Agent Man'' *''Shasta McNasty'' *''The Beat'' *''The Strip'' The WB Returning series: *''7th Heaven'' *''Angel'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Charmed'' *''Dawson's Creek'' *''Felicity'' *''For Your Love'' *''Jack & Jill'' *''Popular'' *''Roswell'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (moved from ABC) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' *''The PJs'' (moved from Fox) *''The Steve Harvey Show'' New series: *''Hype'' *''The Oblongs'' *''Nikki'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''Grosse Pointe'' *''Popstars USA'' Not Returning from 1999–2000: *''7th Heaven Beginnings'' *''Baby Blues'' (returned to Adult Swim in 2002) *''Brutally Normal'' *''D.C.'' *''Movie Stars'' *''Mission Hill'' *''Safe Harbor'' *''Young Americans'' *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane'' Renewals and cancellations Renewals ABC * 20/20 - renewed for a twenty-fourth season. * America's Funniest Videos - renewed for a thirteenth season. * Dharma & Greg - renewed for a fifth and final season. * The Drew Carey Show - renewed for a seventh season. * The Job - renewed for a second season. * The Mole - renewed for a second season. * Monday Night Football - renewed for a thirty-first season. * My Wife And Kids - renewed for a second season. * NYPD Blue - renewed for a ninth season. * Once And Again - renewed for a third and final season. * The Practice - renewed for a fifth season. * Primetime Thursday - renewed for a thirteenth season. * Spin City - renewed for a sixth and final season. * What About Joan - renewed for a second season. * The Wayne Brady Show - renewed for a second season. * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire - renewed for a third season. * Whose Line Is It, Anyway? - renewed for a fourth season. * The Wonderful World of Disney - renewed for a fortieth season. CBS * 48 Hours - renewed for a twenty-fifth season. * 60 Minutes - renewed for a thirty-fourth season. * Becker - renewed for a fourth season. * Big Brother - renewed for a third season. * CBS Sunday Movie - renewed for a sixteenth season. * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - renewed for a second season. * The District - renewed for a second season. * Everybody Loves Raymond - renewed for a sixth season. * Family Law - renewed for a third season. * JAG - renewed for a seventh season. * Judging Amy - renewed for a third season. * The King of Queens - renewed for a fourth season. * Survivor - renewed for a second and a third season. * That's Life - renewed for a second season. * Touched by an Angel - renewed for an eighth season. * Yes, Dear - renewed for a second season. Fox * Ally McBeal - renewed for a fifth and final season. * America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back - renewed for a fourteenth season. * Boston Public - renewed for a second season. * COPS - renewed for a thirteenth season. * Family Guy - renewed for a third season. * Futurama - renewed for a third season. * Grounded for Life - renewed for a second season. * King of the Hill - renewed for a fifth season. * Malcolm in the Middle - renewed for a third season. * The Simpsons - renewed for a thirteenth season. * Temptation Island - renewed for a second season. * That '70s Show - renewed for a fourth season. * Titus - renewed for a third season. * The X-Files - renewed for a tenth and final season. NBC * Dateline NBC- renewed for a tenth season. * Ed - renewed for a second season. * ER - renewed for an eighth season. * Fear Factor - renewed for a second season. * Frasier - renewed for a ninth season. * Friends - renewed for an eighth season. * Just Shoot Me! - renewed for a fifth season. * Law & Order - renewed for a twelfth season. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - renewed for a third season. * Providence - renewed for a third season. * Third Watch - renewed for a third season. * Three Sisters - renewed for a second season. * Weakest Link - renewed for a second season. * The West Wing - renewed for a third season. * Will & Grace - renewed for a fourth season. UPN * Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Renewed And Moving to UPN for a sixth season. * Girlfriends - renewed for a second season. * The Hughleys - renewed for a third season. * The Parkers - renewed for a third season. * Roswell - Renewed And Moving to UPN for a third and final season. * Special Unit 2 - renewed for a second season. * WWF SmackDown! - renewed for a third season. The WB * 7th Heaven - renewed for a seventh season. * Angel - renewed for a third season. * Charmed - renewed for a fourth season. * Dawson's Creek - renewed for a fourth season. * Felicity - renewed for a fourth season. * ''For Your Love - renewed for a fifth and final season. * Gilmore Girls - renewed for a second season. * Nikki - renewed for a second season. * Popstars USA - renewed for a second season. * Sabrina the Teenage Witch - renewed for a sixth season. * The Steve Harvey Show - renewed for a sixth and final season. Cancellations and Series endings ABC *''Dot Comedy'' - cancelled after airing one episode on December 8, 2000. *''The Geena Davis Show'' - cancelled after one season. *''Gideon's Crossing'' - cancelled after one season. *''Madigan Men'' - placed on hiatus and later cancelled after one season. *''The Norm Show'' - cancelled after three seasons. The series finale aired April 6, 2001. *''The Trouble With Normal'' - cancelled after one season. *''Two Guys and a Girl'' - cancelled after four seasons. The series finale aired May 16, 2001. CBS *''Bette'' - cancelled after one season. *''Candid Camera'' - moved to PAX. *''City of Angels'' - cancelled after two seasons. *''Diagnosis: Murder'' - ended its run after eight seasons. The series finale aired May 11, 2001 *''Kate Brasher'' - cancelled after six episodes. *''Nash Bridges'' - ended its run after six seasons. The series finale aired on May 4, 2001. *''Some of My Best Friends'' - cancelled after airing five out of the seven episodes produced. *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' - ended its run after eight seasons. The series finale aired May 19, 2001. *''Welcome to New York'' - cancelled after one season. Fox *''Dark Angel'' - cancelled after two seasons. *''FreakyLinks'' - cancelled after one season. *''Normal, Ohio'' - cancelled after one season. *''The $treet'' - pulled from the schedule after seven episodes. NBC *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' - ended its run after six seasons. The series finale aired May 22, 2001. *''Cursed'' - cancelled after one season. *''Daddio'' - pulled from the schedule after four episodes into its second season. *''DAG'' - cancelled after one season. *''Deadline'' - cancelled after one season. *''The Michael Richards Show'' - cancelled after one season. *''Titans'' - pulled from the schedule after 11 episodes. *''Tucker'' - cancelled after one season. *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' - later revived by Spike in 2008. UPN *''Freedom'' - pulled from the schedule after 7 episodes. *''Level 9'' - pulled from the schedule after 10 episodes. *''Moesha'' - cancelled after six seasons. The final episode aired on May 14, 2001. *''Seven Days'' - cancelled after six seasons. The final episode aired on May 29, 2001. *''Star Trek: Voyager'' - ended its run after seven seasons with a two-hour series finale on May 23, 2001. The next franchise entry, Star Trek: Enterprise premiered the following season. The WB *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' - Moved to UPN for two more seasons. *''Grosse Pointe'' - cancelled after one season. *''Hype'' - cancelled after one season. *''Jack & Jill'' - cancelled after two seasons. *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' *''The Oblongs'' *''The PJs'' *''Popular'' - cancelled after two seasons. *''Roswell'' - cancelled after two seasons. Moved to UPN for a third and final season. References Category:United States primetime network television schedules United States Network Television Schedule, 2000-01 United States Network Television Schedule, 2000-01